breakoutkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Like Father, Like Son
is the sixth episode of Breakout King's first season, which aired on the 10th of April. In this episode Christian Beaumont has an axe to grind with the prison system, he’s got and axe to grind with the entire system of organized government. The gang must find this anti-government escaped felon before something else is destroyed. And the stakes become even higher for The BREAKOUT KINGS when Beaumont sends an explosive package to Charlie DuChamp’s home. Meanwhile, Lloyd Lowery wonders who his real father is and why his mother never told the truth about him. Plot At the Federal Corrections Institutions in Fairton, New Jersey, Christian Beaumont carefully rubs a distinctive six-inch blue rope with hair product. While his back is toward the cell door, a guard buzzes it open and Beaumont's cellmate walks in. He pulls out a clear Ziploc bag from his sock filled with cooking flour he got from the kitchen and hands it to Beaumont, who cracks the end of a light bulb, pours in the flour, then hides it in his pants. Beaumont says to his cellmate, who expresses brief concern over being caught stealing the flour, "The federal government spends six point four per cent of total tax revenues on prisons. That's one point six billion dollars a year. Now, look around you. You tell me someone's not skimming off the top. They steal from us." The next day, Beaumont sits cuffed at the courthouse, across the table from the Deputy District Attorney, who is holding up one of the threatening letters that Beaumont wrote to a government official. The Deputy tells Beaumont that if he pleads guilty, he'll only get six months. Beaumont says he has to use the bathroom, and when the Deputy refuses, Beaumont recites his rights to the table. The Deputy, exasperated, throws his hands up and the bailiff who's at the door pulls Beaumont from his chair and leads him to the bathroom. Alone inside, Beaumont enters the stall and pulls the broken heat lamp bulb filled with flour from his pants. He lifts up his shirt and pulls the blue rope out from his waistband and sinks one end into the light bulb. He takes the gum he was chewing and uses it to seal the open end of the bulb. He has created a mini four bomb with a wick. The bailiff, getting impatient, enters the bathroom and starts yelling at Beaumont to hurry up. Inside the stall, Beaumont pulls a blue tip match from his shoe heel, lights it, then rolls the live bomb underneath the stall by the bailiff's feet. The bomb goes off, killing the bailiff. Beaumont quickly exits, reaches for the handcuff keys and gets one hand free just as a court officer races inside. Beaumont grabs the bailiff's gun and shoots the officer. He runs from the bathroom. Beaumont has escaped. At the office, Charlie and Ray fill in the rest of the team. Beaumont sent several threatening letters to the county land assessor just to get a court date so he could be in a less secure location to make his escape. Erica recognizes the name and Ray tells the team that four years ago, the government seized his family farm to build a highway. Beaumont refused to leave and when federal agents came to get him, he started firing. He killed one and wounded three feds, not including the two court officers he killed. Charlie adds that Beaumont's father, Ellis, shares the same anti-government outlook as his son and recently joined a group of extremists called "Patriot Front". Dr. Lockwood, Beaumont's incarceration psychiatrist, stands at the door. Charlie and Lloyd head into the interrogation room with the doctor while the rest of the team goes to meet with Beaumont's family. Inside the interrogation room, Dr. Lockwood explains to Lloyd and Charlie that Beaumont has severe rage disorder and an acute persecution complex. He tells them that he gave Beaumont "The Anarchist Diaries", a book written by Carl Huntz, a martyr to the anti-government crowd. Lloyd, shocked, insults the doctor's methods, and Lockwood, who's had enough of Lloyd, leaves. Charlie gives the book to Julianne and asks her to dig up all she can about Huntz. Charlie steps away and Lloyd talks to Julianne about how fathers can be damaging to their sons. At first he is talking about Beaumont but then he switches to himself and says that he hasn't seen his father in about 30 years. His mother told him that his father lives in Holland and is too busy and important for family matters. Julianne, still working as he talks, interrupts to tell Charlie that she found something: The ten-year anniversary of Huntz's execution is coming up tomorrow. Lloyd points out that people with Beaumont's pathology love dates. He's going to do something. . .big. Ray, Shea, and Erica approach Ellis Beaumont, Christian's dad, who's drinking a beer in his backyard. Ray notices burnt patches of grass on the lawn and Shea, who knows Ellis REALLY doesn't like him, steps towards him. Erica swipes her hand over a beat-up wood table that's covered in nickel shavings from handcuffs. The team heads into the shed where Erica sees that the hack saw is missing. Ellis obviously used it to cut off his son's handcuffs. Ellis, who gives up nothing, knows his rights and tells the team to get off his property before he files a complaint for an illegal search and seizure. Ray, knowing he has no basis to arrest him, turns and they leave. Later that morning, Beaumont exits a small post office and on his way out bumps into a man stepping in. Beaumont complains about the price of stamps, and the patron, clearly confused and not interested, walks in. Beaumont starts walking away, a beat, and then the post office explodes. Beaumont doesn't break stride, gets in his car, and drives away. Charlie and Ray arrive at the scene, where the bomb squad, police, and ambulances are all in place. Video surveillance from the post office shows Beaumont putting a package under the desk before the explosion. The package was filled with ammonium nitrate, which was extracted from fertilizer. Ray jumps on the phone with Julianne and tells her to get a list of all licensed dealers of regulated fertilizer in the area. He turns to Charlie: tomorrow is Huntz's anniversary. That's going to be the real show. The team arrives at Lafontaine Feed and Supply Store. The owner, Bon Lafontaine, is straightening stock on over-sized shelves. Charlie, Ray, Shea, and Lloyd approach him and Charlie flashes his badge and starts asking questions. Lafontaine, ignoring Charlie, speaks only to Ray. Charlie, getting annoyed, snaps his fingers trying to get Lafontaine's attention, but Lafontaine continues to ignore him. Lloyd gleefully points out that it's Charlie's skin color that's the problem. Shea, pointing to an inventory clipboard, notices that the store got a shipment of fifty bags yesterday, a major increase from their usual delivery. Charlie gets in Lafontaine's face and tells him that if he gave Beaumont the fertilizer, he's going down too. Lafontaine finally looks at Charlie with pure hate and tells him that maybe someone who looks like him stole it. Ray, who's had enough, punches Lafontaine square in the jaw. In a shady, small apartment, Beaumont stands next to a "Patriot Front" banner and over his friend, McCalister, who's typing away on a computer. Lafontaine enters the apartment, now bruised from earlier. Ellis, sitting on a couch, tells his son that maybe he should take a beat. He doesn't want him to back down, but he wants him to come home alive. Beaumont locks eyes with his father, kneels down, and tells him he's willing to die for the cause. That's what his mother would have wanted. Lafontaine hands Beaumont a piece of paper with Charlie's information on it. Beaumont asks McCalister to use his experience installing computers for the government for 15 years to find any useful information on Charlie DuChamp and hands him the paper. Shea, Erica, and Lloyd are analyzing "The Anarchist Diaries" while Ray writes down the possible federal targets gleaned from the book. Julianne, who's attempting to alert Federal Protective Services about Beaumont's possible plan, notices that the computers are "acting funny". Charlie comes in to tell them that Lafontaine has filed charges against Ray for hitting him, and they can't come near him. When Lloyd expresses his happiness that Ray slugged him, he and Shea get into an argument about what's racist vs. racial. Charlie's phones rings and his wife, Marisol, is on the line, carrying bags of groceries and walking to the front door of their home. She spots a package with no return address between the screen door and the house and bends down to pick it up. Charlie realizes this isn't just any package and yells at Marisol to drop it and run. On Charlie's end of the line he hears a loud explosion. At Charlie's house, the screen door has been blown off and the frame charred by the explosion. On the side of the lawn sits Marisol and some EMT workers who are bandaging her arm. She needs stitches. Charlie sits next to her, holding her hand, clearly shaken up. Ray brings him aside and tells him to stay with his wife. Charlie shakes his head and says the fifteenth is tomorrow; they have almost no time to catch Beaumont. He also mentions that the computers at the office were hacked and personnel files were breached meaning Beaumont and his followers got more than just Charlie's info and everyone's families are in jeopardy. Ray rushes through the front door of his ex-wife and daughter's house. His wife hurries from the kitchen and he tells them that an escapee has personal information on his family. His daughter rushes downstairs and he tells her to pack up her stuff. Back at the office, Julianne tells the team that Beaumont may have gotten access to more than just the Marshals' info. Shea and Erica do not like hearing this, but Ray walks in and angrily assures them that Beaumont is only interested in real cops. Julianne offers Lloyd the phone in case he wants to warn his mother, but instead he asks if she could possibly track down information on his father. Charlie walks in just as Julianne notices that they're hacking the computer again. She traces the line and reverses the signal to find that the hacking is coming from George McCalister. Julianne brings up a copy of his government ID photo and the team leaves to go to the pre-memorial service rally for Huntz, knowing that they'll find McCalister there. At the rally, a small crowd shouts anti-government protests. Charlie and Ray make their way through the crowd. Charlie spots McCalister and starts to close in on him. McCalister notices and makes a run for it. In the SUV, Shea is ragging on Lloyd about his crush on Julianne. Erica is looking out the window and notices McCalister running and Charlie and Ray chasing him. She leaps out of the car and explodes from nowhere, tackling McCalister, and bringing him down to the pavement, hard.. Charlie and Ray sit in the backseat of the SUV, with McCalister squeezed in between them. McCalister refuses to talk, so Ray pops off the cigarette lighter from the dashboard and grabs McCalister's junk, threatening to have a "weenie roast". Before anything else happens, McCalister gives away Beaumont's location: a bunker in the woods. Ray punches him in the face, looks at Charlie and shrugs. Lloyd is getting coffee back at the office. Julianne comes in and hands him a post-it note with his dad's information on it. He looks at the number and Julianne reluctantly tells him that he doesn't live in Amsterdam, but in Columbus, Ohio. Lloyd, laughing at himself, feels slightly pathetic for believing his mother and lying to himself for 30 years. Lloyd thanks Julianne for the number, and heads out to join the team. The team's SUV pulls onto a tree-lined dirt road near Beaumont's bunker. They walk about 80 yards and push aside a grass pile to expose a trap door. Ray descends with his gun and flashlight out and Charlie behind him. He reaches the third step and hears a beep. Ray looks down and sees a trip wire running across his leg. Charlie sees this behind him and traces its path to a lump in the ground. He removes some dirt to reveal a bomb with a blinking light. Charlie tells Ray not to move an inch and tells Erica and Shea to leave and Lloyd, since he's the thinnest, to pick up as much information from the bunker as he can. Lloyd points out that Erica's skinnier than he is, but Charlie isn't putting a woman next to a bomb again after what happened to Marisol. Terrified, Lloyd creeps over the tripwire, past Ray. Charlie, kneeling by Ray's feet, opens up the bomb and starts to examine it. Lloyd starts gathering items into a box. He squeezes back up the stairs with a box full of stuff from the bunker and nearly falls on the wire. He reaches the top step just as Erica and Shea come running back in, having been shot at by somebody outside. It's Beaumont. Charlie hands Shea and Erica both his and Ray's guns. Shea tells Erica to run to the car and start it, making Beaumont believe that they're driving out of there. Shea pops out from the bunker doors firing as Erica runs towards the car. In the bunker, Lloyd finds battery powered lights and flips them on to reveal a workbench, tools, empty fertilizer bags, and a blueprint on the wall. Lloyd quickly tears the blueprint off the wall, leaving a portion of it behind, and loads that plus numerous files out of the desk into a cardboard box. Outside, Erica reaches the SUV and turns it on. She then sneaks down to the side of the car and sprints for the tree line, towards Beaumont. Back inside the bunker, Charlie nervously works on the wires. Both he and Ray can tell from the increase in beeping speed that they are running out of time, so he tries to get behind the freezer for a liquid nitrogen canister that he could use to freeze the detonator. He tried to move it, but it's too heavy. Lloyd, seeing that Charlie is struggling, gathers up his courage and runs down the stairs towards the freezer. Back outside, Erica is slowly approaching Beaumont from behind. He hears her step on a branch and starts firing in her direction. She dives for cover as he runs to his jeep and drives away. Inside the bunker, the freezer has finally been moved. Charlie pours the liquid nitrogen onto the detonator. This will hopefully buy them a few seconds. Tense, Ray asks Charlie if he's done this before. Charlie says he's seen it in a movie. "What movie?" Ray asks. "Spaceballs," Charlie tells him. Lloyd brings the boxes out to the SUV where Shea and Erica are waiting. Erica thinks somebody should bring the car to the bunker in case Ray and Charlie need to get out fast, and when the guys don't respond, she jumps behind the wheel. "You've got a kid," Shea tells her, and they switch places. He pulls up in front of the bunker and calls down to Charlie and Ray, who count and make a run for it. They pull away fast and pull up to Erica and Lloyd. A few seconds later, there's a massive explosion. Back at the office, the team digs through the contents of the boxes from the bunker, looking for any sort of clues. Erica throws a book on the desk and pictures and letters from Beaumont's mother pour out. Lloyd tells the team that THIS is the clue. Julianne starts typing and find out that Carol Beaumont worked as a secretary at the Fish and Wildlife office in downtown Newark. She was fired a month after Beaumont went to prison and six months later, died of a heart attack. This, Lloyd determines, is Beaumont's plan, to avenge his mother. Julianne calls to have them evacuate the building as the team is out the door. Evacuated workers stand outside the Fish and Wildlife Office. Inside, the bomb squad didn't find Beaumont or a bomb. Shea looks at the building next to it and determines that sometimes it's easier to take the side route. The skyscraper next door is huge and has underground parking. If Beaumont takes out that building, he takes out half the block. Charlie turns to the bomb squad and tells them to search the building next door, top to bottom. He and Ray run inside and spot Beaumont underground in the parking area. Beaumont, trapped, stops dead in his tracks. Charlie grabs Beaumont and slams his head against a reinforcement wall, knocking him to the ground. Beaumont bleeds as Charlie jams his gun under Beaumont's chin yelling at him to tell him where the bomb is. Beaumont smiles and says nothing as Charlie slams his head against the wall again. Just then, Banks from the bomb squad comes in over the walkie: they found the bomb. It's set to blow in an hour, but should take forty minutes to diffuse. Ray exhales, relieved, but Charlie doesn't move an inch, his gun still pointed at Beaumont's head. "He went after my wife," Charlie screams and presses the gun harder against Beaumont's head and begins to depress the trigger a fraction of an inch, his face washing with rage. Ray watches in shock as Beaumont begins to shake and plead for his life. Charlie lowers his gun and screams a guttural roar into Beaumont's ear. He slams the gun against Beaumont's head, knocking him out cold. Charlie turns, emotionally spent, and silently walks past Ray, who just stands there in shock. Back at the office, Lloyd sits in the interrogation room, holding the piece of paper with his dad's phone number on it. He dials someone picks up. A beat, and Lloyd asks if it's Lars Lowery. It is. Lloyd, unable to respond, hangs up. Ray stands across from Charlie in his office, telling Charlie that the job can be stressful and if he can't find a healthy balance, he'll break. Charlie nods and leaves, going home to his wife. Julianne enters the interrogation room where Lloyd sits alone. He tells her that the number didn't work, and Julianne, getting it, tries her best to comfort Lloyd. They share a bittersweet moment, then Julianne heads downstairs to leave Lloyd alone. Downstairs at the pizza shop, Ray and the cons share some pizza as he congratulates them on a job well done. Since everyone nearly got killed today, they have a reason to celebrate. Cast Main Cast *Laz Alonso as Charlie Duchamp *Domenick Lombardozzi as Ray Zancanelli *Brooke Nevin as Julianne Simms *Jimmi Simpson as Lloyd Lowery *Malcolm Goodwin as Shea Daniels *Serinda Swan as Erica Reed Guest Cast *Zack Ward as Christian Beaumont *Yara Martinez as Marisol *Ryan Cutrona as Ellis Beaumont *Steve Cumyn as George McCalister Production Notes The Patriot Front rally was filmed at Toronto's Cloud Gardens, a unique and award-winning half acre of green space nestled in the heart of downtown Toronto. The bomb that Charlie had to dismantle was built within an old, steel ammunition case. The flashing light was run by remote control from the back of the set. The interior of the bomb was loaded with dry ice so that when Charlie froze it with "liquid nitrogen" (a water-based mist), it would actually appear to be freezing. The Beaumont Bunker exterior was shot at Woodlands Park in Markham, Ontario. To safely execute the explosion, the camera angles were cheated slightly so that the bunker could be moved away from the canopy of trees and the bomb could detonate in a wide open space. This explosion was real; the SPFX Department used black powder bombs that exploded into flame balls just after "detonating cords" had been released to lift dirt and debris off the ground. This created the illusion that the pressure of the explosion had lifted the top layer of earth, allowing the flames from the bunker to escape. The explosions in the courthouse washroom and the post office were created by using air and propane cannons. These cannons were packed with dust, debris, breakaway glass, and balsa wood slivers. When triggered, the cannons shot their "bombs" as if real explosions had occurred. SPFX Coordinator Jim McGillivary employed his 20+ years of experience to ensure that the flames would bloom beyond the windows for the most part, resulting in very little evidence of the flames in the location. Music Featured Song: "Bad Luck" Artist: Social Distortion Album: Somewhere Between Heaven And Hell Category:Episodes